Tatakai
by Raining Tear Drops4
Summary: “I broke another punching bag.” She said looking to the floor and twiddling her thumbs. When Serena did that she was to help Master Sensei with his Tatakai week, with the help of an assistant. Who? Sequel to come.


Origionally this was going to be a romance but for some reason or another it just didn't work out. But anyways I proudly present to you my latest one-shot. TATAKAI!

* * *

Serena's POV

It was raining. She was depressed and no one seemed to care or bother with her. She wasn't wearing rain ponchos like those that scurried about around her trying to get home before the rain got worse. Her, she was loving every moment of it. The feel of the beads on her face. The sound of distant thunder that promised this storm clear into the night. The wind keeping her ever drooping tails of the ground with its powerful gusts. All of it. She felt helpless when she cried. So she thanked God that he allowed the rain to wash away her tears. She felt like running in circles and screaming out her frustrations, pulling her hair doing something to ease the pain.

But nothing of the such was to be, so she just walked home and didn't respond when her mother asked her how her day was. It was horrible.

She slipped off her shoes and slid into bed without changing her clothes and was asleep instantly before she hit the pillow.

Next day………

She was just walking around aimlessly wallowing in her troubles. Every now and then she would emit a strangled sigh due to the tears silently rolling down her face. The last thing she needed was someone's pity. She has had enough of that already. Everyone thinking she is dumb, ditz and stupid. Well since everyone, mostly Raye and Darien, have taken to calling her those. In truth every dumb or ditzy thing she has done was only to protect the identity of the princess. Come on seriously who would believe that a person who can't walk two steps without tripping over her own feet was actually a princess.

The thing that hurt most was that Raye has seem to forgotten the masquerade.

She looked up and realized she was at the training dojo. Today was Saturday and no one was likely to be in there since no one really came to the town dojo. Just the scouts and the occasional person. She has been coming here for at least four years now even before she came to know she was Sailor Moon. She slipped inside the door and was relieved that no one was here. Of course none of the scouts would be here. They all have things to do today. Raye has a ballet recital, Ami has a study group, Mina has a date, and Lita has a cooking lesson with her instructor. She was quite happy that she was the only one here. That means no one to bug her or come across her intense training.

She slipped into the women's locker room and opened her locker. She slipped into the closest thing she had found to her sailor suit. A black body suit and a short black skirt and began to wrap her hands and feet with the black cloth taking off her rings and other jewelry setting them into the bowl she placed into her locker specifically for them.

She began to compose herself then exited the locker room. She went straight to the mat and began routine stretching. Who wants to pull something in practice, it's not like you get a five minute warning before a youma decides to attack. To be a Sailor Senshi you have to be in tip top shape and always ready for an attack to happen at the most inopportune times and places.

She walked over to the balance beam and began the routine given for grace and stealth. She went through it a couple of times just to be sure she had all the grace and stealth to move onto the next practice field. She pulled out her blind-fold and tied it around her head. In this area sandbags fall everywhere from the ceiling and it is different every time. You have to be aware and use every other sense you were given but your sight. Doing this enhances your other four senses. Taste, smell, touch, hear. Hearing being most important, touch for the strength, tasting the sand as they fell, and smelling her surroundings for something different.

She readied herself and listened for the first sandbag to fall wherever it my fall from.

It was behind her she did a back-flip half turn in the air and blocked the bag with her forearm kicking it into oblivion. The next one followed immediately after and the next like one big domino effect. She was kicking right and left punching every which way doing back-flips and front-flips to get to where her heightened senses picked up another bag falling. This was also to train for the unexpected. She was twirling in the air dodging two sandbags that were let loose at once and spread her arms to hit them at the same time landing on one knee finishing this practice area.

She then made her way over to the punching bag and pounded out her frustrations. What she didn't get was that Luna was forgetting that it was all an act. Heck Luna was the one who suggested it in the first place. Didn't it matter that she was on time to every battle and finished it with the grace and beauty she was born with for being Lunarian. None of it mattered and it pissed her off. At the end of it she felt sorry for the torn bag, second one this week. The Master of the Dojo is going to be mad. He had told her not to worry about it the last time, but the next time it happens she was to pay for the new one. Well since it was a Senshi practice it would come out of the joined account designated for them. She was just dreading the response the other Senshi would make to it.

She decided to quit practice early and go see the Master of the Dojo before leaving.

"Umm….Sensei?' She said uneasily looking at the floor

"Yes child?" He replied waiting for her to continue.

"I broke another punching bag." She said looking to the floor and twiddling her thumbs.

"You know the rules, I expect it to be paid for by the end of next week." He said shaking his head. This girl has come here for the past four or five years and mostly by herself but sometime with four other friends. She has come to be one of the greatest students he had, had the honor of teaching. He was the one who showed her how to use everything and how to conquer it until student surpassed the teacher. He had been watching her for a really long time. She has progressed so much in her training and has helped others in ways he could not have. He got an idea. "Tell you what. If you come in for a week and help teach a class of students, I will let you slide by but only this time. I will have an assistant for you another one of my best students." He watched her eyes brighten and gain some shining color it usually had.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said rushing fore ward giving him a hug. "Just tell me the when and where and I will be there. Of course it will be here but…." She babbled on and he had to yell silence for her to finally shut up. She looked scared and said timidly. "Yes Sensei?"

"Just go home now and don't break another one of my bags." He had to raise his voice as she ran out of the office.

She ran into the locker room and grabbed her stuff not bothering to change her clothes. She decided to congratulate herself with a milkshake from Andrew's diner.

She had left all the wrappings on her hands and feet not bothering to take them off but slipped on her sandals and ran out of there as fast as she could in fear that Sensei would change his mind.

She was walking with her bag slung on one shoulder when she heard a whistle from someone in a car that passed by. She decided to take the scenic route through the park to get to the diner. Not only was it more covert but it was the place most youmas decided to attack.

She was going over the bridge passing the lake when she had the extreme urge to try to use the wooden rail as a balance beam. She set all her stuff onto a bench near-by, took off her sandals and climbed onto the wood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. If she were to fail that meant getting wet in the lake. If not then that meant an extra large milkshake from Andrew.

* * *

Darien's POV

He had gotten up early for his run like he always did in the mornings. He ran through the park for an hour then went to some of his morning classes ate lunch then back again for some of his early evening ones. He was pretty tired and when he was finished for the day he decided to go to the arcade/diner for a cup of coffee.

While he was walking to the arcade through the park when he seen an angel clad in black balancing on the top of the bridges wooden rail. He watched in amazement as she did a back-flip and landed perfectly balanced with her arms spread wide before rolling fore ward and getting to her feet in one motion. Then did a back bend and flipped herself over stopping in mid-air to straighten her legs directly above her then flip herself over in a half twist landing then flipping fore ward rolling on her back to her feet.

He realized he was staring and decided to go ahead with his walk to the bridge to get to the arcade/diner. He couldn't help but wonder who the woman was. For some strange reason the girl looked a little familiar. He shook it off and continued walking. So he just resumed his walk to the bridge.

As he got closer the woman came into better view.

"Oh my gosh, it's you." She was in the middle of doing a half turn on the rail when she heard that oh so familiar voice and before she knew it she was falling but not towards the lake towards the bridge. She landed on one knee and looked up seeing her worst enemy.

"Odango?"

"Darien." She breathed. The last person she wanted to see after she had just gotten done crying again for the tenth time it seemed today. She turned and ran as fast as she could, grabbing her stuff and leaving. Well that's what she wished she could say she had done.

His eyes held hers and his were full of confusion. She slowly got up onto her feet. She turned and tried to run but he was too fast and had a hold of her wrist before she could get two feet.

He pulled her back to face him. She had unshed tears in her eyes.

She just stood there expectantly waiting for him to make some comment about her. To tease her and hurt her again and again like he always did. When he didn't speak she decided to speak first. "Well come on what is the joke about Serena today Darien. That she is a klutzy freak who can't even balance herself on a rail, because I don't have all day for you to come up with any other quirky comments."

"Serena you got it all wrong." She was expecting him to make fun of her. Did he really hurt her that much? Was his daily teasing just making her hurt? He only wished for her to pay as much attention to him as she pays to Andrew. He was jealous he wanted her to smile at him like she does to Andrew and her other friends. He had never seen her like this, eyes closed not looking at him waiting for the worst.

When she felt his grip on her wrist loosen she opened her eyes. His teasing never came.

He just looked down to the ground and walked past her.

She was stunned and grabbed her stuff on the bench before chasing after him. "Darien are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well you haven't made fun of me for one, two you're really quiet."

He stopped and looked at her, her breath coming out in short quick gasps. She nearly had to run to keep up with him and his long legs. "Why are you bothering with me if it hurts you so much when I tease you?"

"Well you weren't making fun of me so I was seeing if you were sick or something." Ouch that hurt.

"Oh okay. But that still doesn't explain why you are following me."

"I was walking to the arcade. But if you wanted to be alone you could have said so." She started to run to get away from him giving him his space.

"Serena." He said desperately. "I didn't mean that you couldn't walk with me."

She stopped and stared out into space for a minute while he caught up. He fiercely waved his hands in front of her face to try to gain her attention.

She snapped back. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"You called me Serena, not meatball head, spaghetti brains or anything else, just Serena." She said as they resumed walking.

"Yeah I did."

They walked in silence for a few minutes. The arcade came into sight and Serena squealed. "Race you." Then she was off.

"Oh no you don't" He said sprinting past her.

"Hey!" She speeded up and jumped on his back. "Ha now we both win." He just took hold of the underneath of her legs and slowed down to his normal gait.

They were laughing as they entered the arcade. Silence followed then a glass breaking. Darien looked around confused as everyone stared at him.

He remembered what he was lugging more importantly who. He stopped and let her slide down his back and on her own feet to the floor. She hardly seemed to notice and ran up to the counter sitting on a barstool.

"Hey Andrew." He just stood there eyes fixed on them both as Darien walked to the counter behind her. "Woohoo, earth to Andrew." She waved her hands in front of his face. Then she turned to me and said, "I think we have lost contact."

"Yo Andrew." I tried. Nodda. So I did the only thing I could think of to get his attention……blackmail. "So Since Andrew is no longer with us I guess it is safe to tell you all his secrets like one time he came with me to a college dorm party and Andrew here it was his first time with alcohol…"

"Oh God's above don't tell her that."

"Ah I see he has come back from Pluto."

"Did I just see……I think I need to go lie down." Andrew said walking out from behind the bar and into the employees lounge.

"I wonder what's wrong with him." Then her lower lip went into a pout. "I didn't even get my milkshake."

"Here." He got behind the bar. "Not exactly what I was planning to do with my afternoon but okay." He said putting on an apron and a hat (think steak n shake). She giggled. Then started laughing hysterically. Tears were streaming down her face and his were set unemotional. "Okay now I get laughed at for doing a good deed."

"I'm sorry just seeing you in an apron it is a picture I thought I would never see."

"Well since I haven't made fun of you at all today I think we should call a truce for today."

"Just today?" She said looking a little down hearted. Then she seemed to think about it for a bit. She perked up. "Okay."

"Okay madam what kind of milkshake can I get you?"

"Chocolate please, kind sir." She laughed at their formalities.

"Coming right up." He said turning and getting a glass off of the rack before going to the shake machine and filling the glass up to about the rim with chocolate ice cream then putting it under the machine. He came back two minutes later with a chocolate shake in one hand and a vanilla one in the other.

"One chocolate shake for you and a vanilla for me."

She gasped clutching where her heart was. "What?" I asked.

"You're not drinking coffee it is a miracle."

"I only drink coffee when I have been up all night and day."  
"So I guess you don't sleep much, eh?"

He playfully slapped her arm while coming to the other side of the counter to sit next to her.

"So what were you doing when you were balancing on top of that rail anyway?"

"Practicing."

"For..?" He willed her on.

"For nothing really. Just to do."

"Oh."

Silence ensued and it was an uncomfortable one. "So why was everything so quiet earlier and what's bugging Drew."

"Well we came in here not fighting for one and……"

"And?"

"And you were on my back."

"Oh." She looked around people were still throwing glances their way and she just glared at them until they got the message. "I think I am going to go check on Drew."

He watched as she slipped behind the counter and back into the employees lounge. Then sighed then laid his head on his arms.

She came bouncing back followed by a dazed Andrew. "Hey you said she was here."

"Who was here?" She said innocently. Then bounced back to her seat to pick up her stuff. "Well I have to get home. See you guys later. Bye Darien. Bye Andrew." She gave each a kiss on the cheek then walked out the door.

Darien just sat there with his hand pressed to his cheek staring out into nowhere.

Andrew just stood there smirking. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"Not telling."

"Come on Drew just tell me."

"Tell you what?" He asked innocently. I just gave him a look. "Fine alright. Sheeze you think a guy who gets free coffee all the time would give a person a break but no." He drew out the word.

"Andrew."

"Fine." He motioned me to him. Then whispered in my ear. "You like Serena." I paled then a slow blush crept to my cheeks. "I knew it."

"Andrew if you get any ideas I swear I will kill you."

"Ideas about what?" He asked innocently walking from him to another customer.

"Andrew." I warned.

* * *

The next day………(Serena'sPOV)

She yawned as she woke up. Blinking her eyes as they adjusted to the light. She glanced at the pink alarm clock with bunnies all over it and groaned. It was eight in the morning on a Saturday. She rolled over and attempted to sleep. Then her mother came cheerfully into the room with her laundry humming some song that she could hear faintly playing down stairs. She groaned and sat up.

"Ah." Her mother squeaked. "Honey I thought you were still asleep. Did I wake you? Normally you sleep until noon. Are you feeling okay." Her mother walked to her bed and felt her forehead. "Temperature seems fine."

"Mother I'm fine and no you didn't wake me. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Well since you are up breakfast is in ten minutes so get dressed."

"I think I will eat breakfast at the arcade. I want to walk for a bit okay."

"Okay honey as long as you are okay."

"Yes mom I'm fine now get so I can get dressed."

Her mother exited her room and Serena sighed sleepily. _Well better get dressed. Maybe I can get down to the dojo for a bit to practice._

She got up and got into the shower. Surprisingly with all her hair it only took about thirty minutes to finish.

"Bye mom see you later." She walked out of the house with her bag. Her mother had washed her practice gear for her and for that she was thankful.

She got to the dojo at about nine thirty. It was quiet when she walked in. She got ready and decided today that she would mainly practice on the balance beam. She got out her mp3 player and turned the song to a song she recently had downloaded from an American pop cd. She couldn't understand all the words but the song itself helped to tune out the problems in her life.

She slipped easily into routine and didn't notice someone was watching her.

* * *

Darien's POV

He had to get to the dojo early because the Master of the dojo requested his appearance.

"Yes I need you to help out a student of mine while she helps me to teach some kids of the town during our tatakai(fight) week. I promised her I would get another assistant and I could think of only you since you owe me something for that little incident a few weeks ago…."

"Let's not bring that up Master Sensei."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Yes no need for the specifics. Why don't you go down to the practice room, I think she is in there practicing as we speak."

"Yes Sensei." He bowed out of the room and walked to the practice area. He wasn't ready for the sight he met. Serena was on the balance beam. He looked around to see if there was anyone in there.

"Serena."

She did not answer but kept on going. He noticed she had a pair of headphone in her ears. He rolled his eyes and when she came close to him on the beam he pounded his fist hard on it causing it to shake and her to lose her balance which was bad for him in this case because she began to fall forward towards him.

She fell on him straddling him and he landed on his back on the mat.

* * *

Serena's POV

She yanked out her earphones bent on yelling the heck out of the person who dared to disrupt her practice when her eyes locked with a pair of cerulean blue ones covered in ebony colored hair.

"Darien?"

"In the flesh." He groaned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Could you get off?"

She blushed crimson then scurried to get off him hurriedly kneeing him in the stomach a couple of times.

"I'm sorry are you okay? WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Ouch don't yell it's too early in the morning to hear you screech like that."

"Why you……" She growled out prepared to smack him when she heard clapping and then the bottoms of Sensei Masters robes appeared in front of her.

She immediately jumped away from Darien and pressed her forehead to the ground in a bow. "I am sorry Sensei Master, Darien just scared me."

"Get up off the ground Serena and help your assistant off the ground."

"My assistant? Where is he?"

"Right next to you."

She laughed. "Ha ha, funny Sensei Master. Darien as my assistant. You have a great sense of humor."

"I am not being funny. Darien owes me something so it is only appropriate he be your assistant."

"Yes Sensei."

"Now why don't you two get better acquainted."

"Yes Sensei." They said in unison.

They bowed and he walked away.

Serena turned and hit him in his arm and rather hard. "Ow hey what did you do that for?"

"That was for making me fall." Then she began to run at him full force. "This is for making me look bad in front of Master Sensei." He didn't have time to move so he only braced himself in preparation for the blonde that was about to hit him.

When the force never came, just wind. He only peeked one eye open and looked behind him to see her retreating into the women's locker room.

He smirked. "You didn't do anything."

"Anything yet. Mind you you're face was priceless."

He only watched as she disappeared.

He went into the men's locker room to shower off before leaving.

It was only about eleven in the after noon. He couldn't shake the feeling that Serena reminded him of Sailor Moon. Could she be? "Nah." He shook his head. Maybe. They both have the same colored hair that is worn in odango's.

His thoughts were interrupted as he felt the familiar stitch in his side telling him Sailor Moon was I trouble.

He raced out of the Dojo at full speed and stopped in a near-by alley to transform. He took to the roof tops searching for some indication of where the youma has attacked. There was smoke coming out from the park so he decided to check there. He seen his blonde haired, beauty almost get hit by fire and he hurried to sweep her out of harms way before she was hit.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask." She said breathlessly.

He grinned. "Your welcome. Now how about you be more careful."

She smiled and nodded. He let her go and she screamed covering her mouth.

"Ra….I mean Mars look out!" Mars turned just in time to send her own fire attack to the offending youma. They stood there trying to over power the other each having a turn with the upper hand and the youma was sufficiently distracted.

"Moon, throw your tiara now!" Said Sailor Mercury.

"Right." She nodded her head saying the attack slinging her tiara at the unsuspecting youma.

Its screams were heard as it was dusted and the scouts slumped over in defeat.

He hid in the shadows to wait until Sailor Moon went home so he could follow her and find out if it was Serena or not.

They all gave her a pat on the back as she departed. She ran and went into an alley to detransform.

He felt a sweat coming on as his anticipation built up. If it was her he could relax.

He saw the pink light then a girl with odango's run from the alley way.

His heart leaped as he saw her face.

It was his odango. He went home with a happy heart that day but suddenly it became worrisome. _What if she got hurt? What if it was my fault because I couldn't save her in time? That just means I will have to work extra hard to keep her safe. How will I tell her I know?_

* * *

Days later…….

They met everyday for the next week to get together for the upcoming tatakai. It was some sort of festival that was created years ago at this very dojo and they were to help get it together for the week. Nothing of the Scouts or Tuxedo mask was mentioned.

They were to put together a routine and plan for the great festival.

With less than a day to get everything ready Serena was freaking out because she wasn't sure if she could do this and get it right. She and Darien were to put on a demonstration fight. They had been practicing for the last few weeks together to learn each others fighting techniques so to make a more interesting fight.

Like today. They were trying something the Americans call wrestling. Just so happens Serena has a knack for it that had been discovered and was currently kicking Darien's butt. Badly. "Darien, flip over onto your back. Don't let her get you pinned like that."

Darien grunted and tried to flip on his back but to no avail Serena had a hold of his legs and arms.

Then Sensei Master rung the bell to say that the match was over and Serena had won, yet again.

"Well it seems we can't do wrestling. Well tell Me Serena where did you learn that at?"

She blushed a bit and replied with a bow. "Well we harbored a foreign exchange student from America a few years ago at my house. A girl and she taught it to me while watching the people fight on television Sensei Master. It was quite easy to learn"

"Well I guess I just want to see you fight any way you please in one match but no hits below the belt or above the knees." He emphasized those words. Looking at Serena. She blushed at the memory. "A point each time your opponent falls to the mat. Go to seven."

Serena got to her side of the mat and jumped up and down a few times, popping her neck and stretching while Darien did something similar.

"Shake." He said and they stepped fore ward to hit their hands together and bow once to each other then retreated back to their earlier positions and got into a ready stance. "Aaawwww tatakai!" Screamed Sensei Master bringing his arm down in front of them. They circled around the mat a few times neither taking their eyes off the other.

Then Darien made the first move to kick her he aimed high near her torso but she ducked and took out his feet. Darien hit the mat with his back. Serena walked over and helped him back up and hit fists.

"Point Serena. Back into position. Aaawwww tatakai!" This time they both went running to one another locking arms onto each others shoulders and head to head.

"So how come you are so good at this but are terrible at walking any other day?"

"It is none of your business."

"What if I make it mine?"

She laughed but it sounded more like a grunt.

"Oh really? You don't think I can do it huh?"

"I don't see how."

"I know your secret."

If she reacted to that he wasn't sure.

"What secret?"

"Do you mind if I call you Sailor Moon?"

"Wha….how did you…..?" He took the moment while she was caught of guard to pin her to the ground.

"Point Darien. Back into position."

They repeated the earlier movements back to head to head arms locked.

"I followed you home after a battle one night."

"How could you?" She grunted taking hold of his stomach and running his out of the circle.

"Out of circle. Get back into position." Said the Master.

"Sorry Master Sensei but I have to go now."

She ran out of the Dojo without even grabbing her stuff.

"Now what did you do that for?" The Sensei looked at him.

He ran into the women's locker room and grabbed her stuff before chasing after her.

* * *

Serena's POV

She had to get away from there. Someone knows her alter ego's identity.

She heard footsteps behind her closing in quickly. She tried to run faster but she was running out of places to go. Her only chance was to go through the park and straight to her house.

She made it into the park but her pursuer was closing in quickly until she no longer was running and soaring through the air with something holding onto her.

She didn't care what it was but she clung to it for dear life as they skidded to a halt on the ground.

She was shaking. She snapped out of it and tried to get away but something grabbed her ankles and she came plunking back to the ground.

"You're not getting away until I have my say."

"Well then say it fast because I have to go."

She struggled a bit more trying to get loose.

"Stop struggling." He grunted.

She ceased when he came up and straddled her waist and held her arms above her head.

"Let me go."

"No. Listen to me."

She stopped and looked at him enquiringly.

"I am not quite sure how to say this but I'm…..I'm….."

"Spit it out already!" She struggled a little more.

"I'm Tuxedo Mask!"

She stopped and looked at him with wide eyes.

"No you're lying. You can't be." She closed her eyes and started murmuring incoherent words to no one in particular but her thought he heard some things like, 'This is just a dream.' 'I will wake up and nothing of this will be but a memory.'

He shook her, "It isn't a dream, I am what I am. I never asked to be."

She opened her eyes. "How long have you known?"

"A couple weeks or so."

"Luna is going to kill me."

"What your cat?"

"Just get off me Darien. Just leave me alone."

He did just as he was told. She started to walk away. But he stopped her quickly. "Take your stuff."

She took it without another word and he watched her until she disappeared into the distance his heart tearing apart.

He didn't see her for the next few weeks. She avoided him at all costs and didn't come to the arcade anymore. They stopped having regular meetings at the dojo. She didn't even let him near her during the youma fights and once or twice she nearly was killed because she was distracted by him. He decided for her safety and all others, to stay in the shadows and watch and make sure she stayed alright.

He was looking fore ward to the next week when she had to come to the festival. He would corner her alone and talk to her. Maybe even tell her how much he adored her and how much he has missed her. Maybe even hug her. And if she protested, he'd just hold her until she was used to being in his arms, with him breathing in her scent touching her and loving her the way she was meant to be loved.

He would just have to wait until then.

His waiting was painful but it was finally the day before the big demonstrative week. His nerves were a little jittery and he felt like throwing up what little breakfast he had gulped down. But he wouldn't permit them to destroy his easy going composure.

He was at the Dojo extra early and the processions of his and Serena's hard work showed. The place was decorated in reds, whites, black, golds, blues, and green leaves were scattered all over. The festivities were to be held outside unless it was raining. He was sure it wouldn't there was not a cloud in the sky and he had check what the weather was predicted to be for this week. Now all there is to do is wait.

And that was what was making him nervous. What if she decided not to show? He had made sure his fighting kimono was spectacularly clean and his hair was messy as always. It never obeyed what he wanted or stayed styled the way he fixed it. It was as stubborn as he is on some things.

Then he felt something in the wind change and he looked up to the entrance to see a head of blonde hair with a halo around it entering. She was wearing a white fighting kimono that had green leaves in an enticing design down her right side and snaking around her waist and down one leg. The kimono was different from the traditional kimono's that were normally worn in fights. Hers had hakamas and they were as striking as the one who wore them.

He gulped inaudibly as she walked toward him. He was expecting her to say hello but she neither looked at him nor acknowledged he was sitting on the steps of the dojo.

His heart fell and he wished he had never told her he knew. If he hadn't then may have had a chance together, if he could ever stop teasing her.

He forced himself not to turn to look at her retreating back.

He sat on the steps of the dojo until it was time to demonstrate and get the festivities started. His nerves were no longer jumpy because he knew that Serena would fight him then leave. If he could only convince her to some how stay.

He began to formulate a plan in his mind.

He stood on the left of the Master and she the right waiting for them to be introduced and then for the fight.

As he waited her couldn't help but notice how she had bags under her eyes and she was no longer holding herself in the cheerful way she used to.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard his name and Serena's introduced and the roar from the crowd was incredible. He looked over to Serena and she had no trace of a smile or any hint of her surroundings. She resembled a ghost walking.

"Now go to the mat and shake."

They shook she had a determined look in her eyes when she hit fists with him. One that he feared. But he fought anyway.

They went to their respected sides and waited for the signal to fight.

It seemed forever and a day that he waited for the signal. But as he waited he only had eyes for her, when all his surroundings suddenly came crashing around him, the fight had began.

She was to make the first move, to run at him and duck his punch. He waited for her to do it but it never came. Instead he watched as she did a back flip landing in front of him and spun kicking him in his side.

He didn't know what to think. This was not the fight they had built together.

She kept putting moves on him that surprised him and the crowd was just eating it up. So he decided that a few of his own wouldn't hurt.

She dodged his kick and elbowed him in the stomach. He could lie and say it didn't hurt but it did. It was like she was intentionally trying to hurt him. He was dodging left and right hardly able to keep up with her and probably wouldn't have if he hadn't had nightly outings as Tuxedo Mask. When she punched him in the collar bone he decided this was war. _Two can play at this game._

The crowd was watching stunned as punches, kicks and other moves started left and right. This fight was proving to be more interesting than the Master had thought it would have been. It was as if none of this was rehearsed and it was a real fight.

So he just sat back amused as Darien got his butt kicked.

Serena miscalculated how close she was to Darien when she aimed her kick but when she did he grabbed a hold of her leg causing her to flip over onto her hands and she kicked with her free foot up at his face.

He foot made contact and she swore she heard bone crack but Darien was on the other end waiting, looking just as good as ever, for her to make her move.

When she did nothing could have prepared her for the force hat came into her stomach as she was forced to the ground by Darien's hurtling body.

She had all the air knocked out of her and was immobile.

Then Master walked over and declared the fight Darien's. Giving them both a smile. Darien was the first up and he turned to give Serena a hand up.

"Thanks." She said wryly.

"No problem." He paused. "I think you and I need to talk."

She started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and forced her to look him in the eye and he said. "Please."

She looked at him a little longer before nodding in defeat and she gained her weary composure back.

He led her to his favorite area in the grounds. The Rose Garden. One summer for practice in tenderness, care and compassion he was to plant and take care of it for the whole summer. Ever since then he has taken care of it and called it his own. No one else took the time to take care of something so fragile and innocent. He had always had a weakness for all things fragile and innocent. The need to protect, love, and cherish. But there was nothing fragile or innocent of the girl standing next to him who he had unknowingly protected from evil. She had seen things no one else could ever dream of. And yet somehow she was always managed to stay cheerful, happy and bubbly while maintaining her alter ego. He wished desperately he could take it all away and help her heal her hurt heart. He wished none of it had ever happened. He was scared the first time his transformation had happened. She must have been terrified. But she had her cat….I_ still don't understand that._

Through his musings he hadn't realized they were standing in the garden with her looking expectantly at him waiting for him to say something.

He looked up at her from the ground and gulped audibly. The blood red roses surrounding her no longer looked fragile and innocent, while in her presence they looked vicious compared to her fragile body.

No, not fragile, definitely not fragile. Delicate maybe, but not fragile.

She waited a bit longer. "Well?"

"Serena……I….I am not sure what I need to say but I think it is good that we know each others identities. That means I finally have someone I can talk to who experiences the same thing I go through. I haven't told anybody my alter ego because they would send me to the loony bin if I just burst out say 'I'm tuxedo Mask!' Serena I know I may say some pretty mean things but…." She snorted. "Hey I am trying to apologize here!"

"Sorry go on."

"Like I was saying. I am sorry for the way I have been treating you. Now I know why it I so hard in school for you. I mean you must make more transformations in a day than I do in a whole week and I am sure that a few of them aren't exactly before you go to bed. I just hope you can forgive me and we can be friends." _Friends. Just friends? You know you would rather be more. But it is just too early._

"Friends?" She repeated the word as if foreign.

"Yes friends."

"I'll have to think about it." His face fell. "Okay I'm done. Yes Darien I will be friends with you."

"You will? You really will?"

"Yes I wi…." He words were cut off short as she was squeezed into a hug so tight she has beginning to not be able to breathe. "Darien. "She gasped. "I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry." He let loose a bit but still kept her in a hug.

"But that means no more teasing."

"I can't tease you. My days are ruined. I can't possibly go a day without teasing Odan…"

"Darien."

"Heh, sorry."

* * *

I am thinking about a sequel to it but I am not sure. I will update my other stories first most definately. But then maybe it will be more romance-ish.

Well until I update my other stories.

_Ja ne  
XOXOXO  
palikani_


End file.
